15minute call
by ducksticks
Summary: "Well, don't you remember when I told you about my first time with a guy?"


**Title: **15-minute call  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Summary: <strong>_Well, don't you remember when I told you about my first time with a guy?_  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>~1200  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> The First Time 3x05  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Glee is not mine. Nor even Tubs' OWS video.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I tried to fix it. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><em>Incoming call: Santana.<br>Sat. 11:48pm._

Hi, San!

Hey, Britt.

…

What's up?

No, it's nothing... just...

What?

I wanna ask you something...

Do you also think that we should anticipate our trip to New York to occupy Wall Street? Because Lord Tubbington says that he has his mask ready to march. He even uploaded a video on Youtube wearing it . Have you seen it?

What? No! Those masks really freak me out. Stop buying them on eBay.

Oh! Don't worry, I'll tell him. So, what about then?

Why did you say that?

What?

That— what you said to Rachel in the girls meeting.

That she should ask Finn to shower at least twice before they do it? Well, after you said that it really felt like a sweaty sack of potatoes—

No, Britt. Not that.

Uh?

What you said— about your first time...

Yeah?

Why did you say that? Why— I— I really don't like it.

About alien invasions?

Yeah, that and— everything you said. It just— _(scoff)_It didn't sound good, you know?

Why?

Because... people would think bad about it. It's not the same the way you said it in the meeting like the way you told me when I asked you.

Well, don't you remember when I told you about my first time with a guy?

_(grunt)_Yeah.

And that it was in Cheer-leading Camp with that nerdy sci-fi guy from Space Camp near ours.

Yeah.

And that he was scared and lost because he was kicked off his tent by some bullies.

Yeah.

And that I tried to calm him down talking about alien invasions?

Yes.

And that I did it with him because I wanted to know how it was?

...Yes.

Because you had already done it with a guy?

...Yes.

But that our real first time was with each other?

…

Did you want me to say it was with you?

_Yes._

San?

N-No. I— I just don't know.

…

Santana...

Mhmm...

I know sometimes I say things that doesn't sound good or that sound really dumb...

Britt—

No, let me finish. Sometimes people don't get what I'm saying o what I'm doing, and they look at me funny and whisper behind my back, but I don't care, I really don't care. Because there's one special person who doesn't care, neither. One special person who knows what I'm really talking about and totally understands me. And that special person is you Santana. That's one thing I really love about you: you understand me, San.

…

You know one day we're going to be able to say it, right?

What?

Our relationship, our feelings, even our first time. How everything started with one of our traditional pyjama parties, how you kissed me as a good-night kiss and I kept kissing you because I wanted to try something new. How everything started to feel so good and magical, and maybe I couldn't see fireworks because we were in my room and not in the outside, but I could see your eyes, how they look at me, like if I was the only thing in the world for you...

_You were. You are._

…the buttons of my shirt and started to kiss my neck and your hands were tickling my ribs and my belly button and then you went down and move your lips to my chest and licked my—

_(gulp)_Britt—Britt—Britt... I get it.

_(sigh)_One day, we will tell that with no fear, San. Maybe not now or not tomorrow, but someday we would wake up and things would be different. Maybe when we get too old that people would think we get senile dementia or when we move to New York and people won't care, then we will...

_I will._

...and at that moment we won't scared anymore and I'm sure we would be able to talk about us to the people we love like our friends and family, too.

'Kay. But maybe not about our sex life.

'Kay, maybe not.

_(giggles)_

...

But the thing is— Wait! No! Get off! Get off of my bed right now!

Britt? Britt? What's going on? Brittany? Who's there with you? Brittany! Hide in your closet now! I'm calling the police—

San! Santana! Relax! I'm okay. It's just Lord Tubbington. He was trying to crawl up my bed, but nope! He's banned for now because I'm mad at him again.

_(sigh)_Jesus, Britt. You scared the shit out of me.

Sorry...

It's 'kay. Just... don't do that again, please. So, what happened with Tubs?

Well, I'm sure he conspired against me with that kid who talks funny to eat his poop.

Oh, come on. Don't take it hard on Lord T. I'm sure he's innocent. All that was a plan made by that potato-eating Pixie-boy who seems to have a mouthful of salt water taffy every time he speaks. Tubs was just... in the wrong place at the wrong time. Besides, you know he thinks I'm purrrrfect—

And so do I!

_(giggles)_

...

The thing is... I'll always remember our first time, San. Like I said, it was magical and so ours. It doesn't matter what could I say to other people or what they could think, because the only truth is the one both of us know. No one is going to change that. Not even us. I'll never forget it, Santana.

Me neither, B.

…

San?

Yes, Britt?

Are we girlfriends now?

_Yes._

…

I love you, girlfriend.

I love you, too. I'll always do.

_End of call: Santana.  
>Sun. 12:03am.<em>


End file.
